That Candy
by LieScarletta
Summary: "Permen manis yang tengah bersedih bisa menjadi amat pahit"


**Disclaimer :**

Hypnosis Microphone (c) King Records, Idea Factory, dkk.

This Story (c) me a.k.a. LieScarletta

 **Warning :**

Typo(s), OOC, Out Of segala macam lainnya, Angst gagal, Cerita ampas nan lebay, terlalu banyak bumbu tidak dibutuhkan dituang kesini. Kisah ini hanya sebatas imajinasi liar author tanpa ada sangkut paut pihak manapun.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Permen manis yang tengah bersedih bisa menjadi amat pahit"_

.

.

.

.

.

Lalu lalang orang-orang berseragam putih terlihat ramai. Sebuah jantung lemah tengah dipaksa terpacu, selang selang seakan mengganti nadi. Deru nafas yang ada amatlah lembut nyaris tidak terdengar, warna putih amat pucat terlihat mewarnai kulit. Tubuh ringkih nan mungil terbaring lemah tak berdaya, bibir yang biasa terpoleskan senyuman seakan mati. Jatung lemah yang sudah berhasil terpacu perlahan membaik.

24 jam berlalu.

Semua tak terlalu terlihat berbeda, namun sepasang mata agaknya terbuka lemah. Iris biru ocean yang terlihat nampak kehilangan sinarnya, cahayanya entah pergi kemana. Perlahan bibir mungilnya berucap pelan,

"Bagaimana... Mereka...?"

*

Di ruangan bernuansa putih lainnya, pemuda berpostur tinggi tengah terbaring. Di sisinya berbunyi lemah alat medis yang tak asing, dengan rentetan gelombang berbagai warna pada monitornya. Selang-selang tertancap pada beberapa bagian tubuh, terasa ngilu bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tubuh yang kurang beruntung itu pucat pasi, layaknya orang mati andai saja alat disana tidak menunjukkan bahwa jantungnya masih bekerja.

Di ruangan sebelahnya, tubuh rapuh lainnya tengah terbaring dengan alat yang sama dengan kondisi tak jauh berbeda. Bohong bila mengatakan dia baik-baik saja, perban yang melilit kepala terlihat merembeskan darah. Tubuh kurus amat terlihat memprihatinkan, bibirnya yang biasa mengucap candaan penuh kebohongan diam membisu.

Sebuah tubuh di atas kursi roda terlihat gemetar, ia menyesal telah menengok kedua ruangan dari jendela. Batinnya ngilu hingga ke akar, permohonan terakhir ditolak mentah mentah. Ia sudah teramat lelah menahan, air mata meluncur setitik demi setitik, terjun bebas dari pelupuk mata hingga membasahi baju rumah sakit yang ia kenakan.

"Salahku... Ini salahku... Mereka.. Tidak seharusnya begini... Biar aku saja... Kumohon.. Cukup aku..." bibirnya bergumam pelan, gemetar dengan segala sakit fisik dan psikis yang ia dapat dalam waktu singkat.

*

 _"Kumohon... Kau bisa menyembuhkan mereka bukan? Aku tak masalah.. Yang penting mereka selamat, mereka tak seharusnya ikut menjadi korban." ia memohon, dengan amat sangat menjatuhkan harga diri yang selama ini ia angkat tinggi tinggi._

 _"Maaf.. Tapi inilah akhir dari Battle, terimalah nasib kalian" penolakan teramat mutlak dilontarkan dengan suara bariton tanpa keraguan, yang hingga sekarang masih bergema di telinga. Menambah kebencian yang memang sudah terukir sebelumnya._

*

Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat mendengar aduan lantai porselen dengan sepatu yang amat terburu-buru. Salah satu dari dua ruangan di hadapannya menjadi ramai dengan orang-orang berseragam putih, bau obat-obatan seketika menyeruak diiringi suara-suara ramai yang entah apa.

Kenangan merangsek masuk dengan paksa kedalam benak jiwa yang tengah lelah. Memori seakan kaset rusak terlihat amat ngilu baginya, delusi-delusi datang mengoncang pertahanan yang ia bangun dengan susah payah.

 _"Kita pasti akan menang" sebuah pernyataan diucap dengan senyuman lembut,_

 _"Keberuntungan pada akhirnya akan tetap di sisiku!" sebuah kenyakinan diucap dengan semangat,_

 _"Umn! Kita harus harus harus menang!" sebuah tekad terucap dengan kenyakinan besar._

"Kau... Hanyalah seorang pembohong..." sebuah kekecewaan terucap diiringi air mata.

"Kau... Bukanlah orang yang beruntung..." sebuah kenyataan terucap diiringi isakan pelan.

"Aku... Hanyalah orang naif yang terlalu percaya diri..." sebuah kutukan ia rujukkan pada diri sendiri.

*

120 jam berlalu.

Kondisi dua orang dekatnya mulai membaik, mereka telah dipindahkan ke sebuah ruang rawat khusus untuk mereka berdua. Masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri namun setidaknya tidak terlihat se'mati' sebelumnya.

Tubuh itu masih harus berada di atas kursi roda, beberapa syaraf di kakinya mati akibat pendarahan di otak. _Tak apa, selagi aku masih bisa merasakan kasih dari dunia aku akan tetap bersyukur..._

Kiriman permen selalu datang setiap hari, diiringi dengan berbagai makanan manis lainnya yang menggungah selera. Ia bertanya-tanya, orang mana yang masih peduli pada pecundang? Jika bahkan orang yang ia sengani dulu bisa mendadak menjadi orang yang teramat ia benci, maka harusnya orang-orang yang memujanya bisa juga langsung mengabaikannya.

Hari ini sekotak permen kembali terpajang saat ia membuka mata tadi pagi, kali ini dengan sekotak donat dan sepucuk surat.

 _'Hey my little brother, keep smile._

 _I will always by your side, my precious sweety candy._

 _Tell to that gambler, I will always be the goddess of fortune for him._

 _Tell to that liar, I will always beside him even with his lies._

 _-Your beloved Oneesan'_

Senyuman singkat terukir di wajah belianya, ia tahu betul siapa yang mengirim sekotak permen didampingi sekotak donat tersebut. Sebutir permen ia masukkan dalam mulut, manis namun juga getir. Permen dengan rasa manis yang aneh, sial dia dikerjai rupanya. Tapi sebuah senyuman tetap terukir di wajahnya, ia terbayang sebuah siluet yang terlampau ia rindukan.

 _"Jika kau makan permen sambil bersedih permennya bisa terasa pahit loh"_ suara seseorang terngiang dalam benaknya, diiringi replika dirinya disaat masih kanak-kanak.

Diliriknya sekotak donat di meja, terulis di atas kotaknya "The optimist sees the doughnut, The pessimist sees the hole." dan sebuah senyum terukir makin lebar di wajah manisnya.

*

Seseorang masuk menginterupsi fantasinya, suster jaga yang tengah bertugas akan mengecek kondisi tubuhnya.

"Hee kau sudah bisa senyum juga akhirnya.. Baguslah, biar kubuat kau lebih bahagia lagi" ucap sang suster disauti sebuah alis bertaut dari pemuda yang diajak bicara,

"Mereka sudah sadar loh! Ada seseorang yang telah melakukan sesuatu pada mereka hingga kondisi mereka langsung membaik!" balas si suster dengan riang,

Mata pemuda yang diajak bicara terbelalak, irisnya nampak bulat sempurna. Tanpa ragu lagi dia memacu kursi rodanya, menuju ruangan dimana 'mereka' berada. Saat sampai di depan ruangan, dia mengumpulkan tekad untuk melihat kondisi orang-orang yang kini ia anggap berharga.

Pintu terbuka, dilihat olehnya dua orang yang amat dia kenal. Yang satu dengan surai coklat terangnya masih terbaring, tapi tangannya sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman buku. Di seberang ranjangnya ada satu lagi manusia dengan surai birunya tengah sibuk memakan makanan yang ada dengan lahap.

"Yo Rwamhuda-san! Swenang melwihatmwu bwaik-baik sajwa!" ucapnya dengan mulut penuh makanan,

Sebuah benda kecil melayang mengenai kepala pria yang bicara dengan mulut penuh tadi,

"Selesaikan dulu makanmu sebelum bicara! Lagipula kau baru sadar sudah makan sebanyak itu! Kau bisa mati mendadak karena kekenyangan nanti, bodoh!" si pelaku pelemparan berucap penuh emosi, buku yang sejak tadi ia baca ia letakkan sembarangan di meja kecil di samping ranjangnya.

"Hah... Mau apa kau kesini, Ramuda? Kau menganggu istirahatku" ia kembali berucap, kini pandangannya beralih pada pemuda diatas kursi roda

"Hm? Aku mengganggu? Kau benar-benar pembohong ya, Gentarou" ucapnya sembari tersenyum riang

"Ya memang aku pembohong." ia, Yumeno Gentaro berucap dengan santai diselipi sebuah rasa bangga teramat tipis

"Ano, Ramuda. Kenapa kau pakai kursi roda?" ia, Arisugawa Dice menginterupsi dengan lugu

"Ah ini... Aku tidak kenapa-napa kok! Aku hanya malas berjalan hehe" ia berucap dengan gaya manisnya, namun senyumnya justru terlihat getir.

—

"Kau pembohong yang sangat buruk, Amemura Ramuda" suara seorang wanita terdengar

Tirai disamping ranjang Dice tersingkap, menampakkan sesosok wanita dengan rambut panjang sewarna gulali, dengan senyuman di wajah yang semanis lollipop, dengan mata yang cerah seperti langit biru.

Kaki kaki ringkih dipaksa menapak pada lantai porselen yang dingin, dipaksa menopang beban yang sesungguhnya tak sanggup ditopang olehnya. Syaraf-syaraf yang sebelumnya mati rasa memancarkan rasa sakit, sepasang kaki itu dipaksa berlari dalam waktu yang singkat tanpa si pemilik sadari. Perlahan kakinya membawa tubuh mendekati objek yang ia rindukan, meski hanya dalam dua langkah tubuh itu terhuyung dan mendarat pada sebuah pelukan.

"Oneesan..." sebuah panggilan diucap haru, tiga buah senyuman tipis terukir

Dekapan ia rekatkan menghempaskan segala rasa rindu yang ada, sebuah elusan mendarat pada rambut gulalinya yang sepanjang tengkuk leher. Sebuah alunan melodi yang merdu terdengar meluncur dari bibir tipis wanita yang mendekapnya, menyembuhkan tiap inci kerusakan pada hati kecilnya.

"Senang rasanya melihatmu bisa tersenyum dengan jujur lagi, Ramuda" ucap Dice

"Senang rasanya melihatmu masih punya keluarga yang berharga, Ramuda" ucap Gentarou

"Senang rasanya memiliki permen semanis kalian semua!" ucap Ramuda dengan senyum mengembang lebar

 ***FIN***

/HWAA APA INI APA?!/

RnR anyone(?)


End file.
